Majesty
by lovemeforme
Summary: Mae is just an ordinary girl or so we think, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? Wrong. A reporter is writing an article on Mae's life. This story is going to be nearly all flashbacks.
1. ONE Changed Forever

**Chapter 1 - Changed Forever**

"_Did you ever imagine your life turning out like, well this?" The reporter asked Mae._

_She was in thought, "My life…" she seemed in thought again. "To tell you the truth I always knew it was going to change my life drastically the minute I walked into Hogwarts' doors… I remember my first day…"_

**Flashback**

I looked around; this isn't like my other school at all. This was so much different. It was a grand castle, my other school had just been a building charmed to look like a beaten up abandoned warehouse to the muggle eye, but inside it looked just like a regular school in the states. But this, this was truly magical. The ivy crept up the stone, unnoticed, but I seem to always look for the unnoticeable. Things that people might not see until their second glance I noticed right away, I had always been this way but it didn't bother me. I was me nobody needed to accept me I would end up being myself either way in the end.

I was never the easiest of children to handle. I was left on the streets as a toddler; it seems someone put a memory charm on me. I had been in 9 magical foster homes before I finally found a family that could put up with me, I grew to love them. They moved here with me when my teachers suggested I switch schools, this was an honor since I was one of the first allowed to do this at Hogwarts.

The wind swept up my warm brown hair up and around as if it was doing an elegant dance. I stared at what stood before me, this was my future, Hogwarts the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry, and this seemed as if it was all a dream that happened so fast I've wanted to come here as long as I can remember. As I stood on the ground I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder, startled I quickly jumped around to find a Professor Dumbledore giving me a kind smile. He had been making the process of switching schools much smoother.

Dumbledore informed me that the other students had started a week earlier. He led me through a maze of confusing halls. We finally arrived at a great statue; it was no surprise when he said the password and the statue began turning to reveal a spiral staircase. Over the summer I had visited the school many times to get to know the teachers and work out the details, although I had always come through tunnels and this was the very first time I had seen the grounds.

I walked into his grand office and took a seat in the overstuffed chair across from his desk without waiting for an invitation.

"So, I assume you know why you were switched to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked staring at me with a kind look. I could see through his look he seemed nervous of something, but what?

"No. Well, not exactly. My teachers said I should come, that's all I know." I said in an uninterested tone of voice.

"Yes your teachers and I seem to have reason to believe you are special..."

"No way!" I said as sarcastically as I could manage, "I mean I'm only witch." I'd had just about enough of this professor's mumbo jumbo, when was he going to get to the point?

"Enough with that," Dumbledore's smile was fading quickly, "as I was saying we have reason to believe that you are special, now tell me, have you ever met your birth parents?" He caught my attention with the last part.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I looked down; acting like I had suddenly became very interested in my shoes. I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head 'no'.

He kept staring trying to break through my invisible barrier that I had built around my emotions so long ago. I stared back, blankly. He gave a defeated sigh and finally looked away. He trusted his instincts and said, "I see you know nothing of the situation that has come to hand. I will speak to your foster parents and see what they can tell me. I will let you know when I learn anything new."

I was getting bored quickly with the topic and rolled my eyes at his last sentence. I silently wondered if I was the only one who gave Dumbledore such a hard time. I guessed so since he was very clueless as how to respond to my less-than-perfect behavior.

I started looking at the room; I was marveled by all the old artifacts. Dumbledore seemed to notice my wondering eyes and decided it best to move on.

"You will be staying the heads dorm, due to lack of space in other dorms. There are 3 other heads this year, you will be joining them and sharing in their duties. We can talk about that later, but now we will need to get you sorted into your house for scheduling purposes." He stood up and moved over to an old, weathered looking hat slouched over on a high shelf. He carefully tapped the hat a few times, and where the creases of the hat used to be formed into a face.

"I thought we were done for this year." The old hat yawned.

"We seemed to have forgotten one." His eyes seemed to get their twinkle back and he had a small smile set on his face once again. "Here put this hat on. It's the sorting hat it will look at all your talents and attributes to see what house would fit you best."

I raised my eyebrows hoping to give off the impression that I was utterly confused, first a talking hat, now he was going to search my brain? I reluctantly took the hat and placed it on my head, hoping whatever it was going to do that it wouldn't hurt.

"Well, well what do we have here? Miss. Runey is it?"

Little did I know that it was a rhetorical question and he laughed when I said, "Yes, Mae Runey is the name." He seemed especially ticked by the last part.

"Heh, yes well I can see that. Okay lets see, hmm yes but where would suit you best? You're defiantly not afraid to stand up for yourself and others you would do well in Gryffindor. You have the comebacks of a Slytherin, sly and cunning you are. Your also very smart and a bookworm as most of the Ravenclaws are. And Hufflepuff doesn't suit you at all." The hat seemed deep in thought. I almost felt him searching though my thoughts and all my memories that I possessed.

No, I've never let anyone do this before why start now. I squeezed my eyes down tight and tried to shut him out, out of my head, out of my thoughts, out of my past. "No need to try miss, I'm not going anywhere." I tried with all my might but the hat had far too much power. I gave up with a loud sigh, mad at myself for being weaker than a stupid old hat.

"Ahh… now here's something." The old hat seemed satisfied with itself for winning their struggle earlier. What ever the hat had found it put an unsettling feeling in my stomach. "And… you're ancestry. Very, very interesting." I seemed to have a dry lump caught in my throat I tried to swallow it but was unsuccessful. My foster parents knew more about my past than I did. I asked them often but they had only told me that it was an unhappy one and I was better off not knowing.

"What is it doc? C'mon you can tell me. I'll take it like a man." I joked with a serious look on my face the whole time. I assumed it was bad news since it had to do with my past, although I didn't know much about the houses at all.

"It seems you belong in…" Dumbledore was twiddling his thumbs and I was holding my breath, waiting.


	2. TWO For Better or For Worse

**For Better or For Worse**

"_Did you feel like you belonged at Hogwarts, or did they make you feel like an outsider?" the reporter questioned like all reporters tend to do._

"_No, not exactly like an outsider. They were more curious about why I had been let transfer in, unlike the millions of other students who had asked." I thought it was an obvious answer._

"_Do you remember your first reaction when you found out what house you were in?"_

_I laughed remembering. "I didn't know what the hell they were talking about." I laughed again…_

**Flashback**

"Will you look at yourselves, so nervous, waiting for what I'm about to say..." The hat joked; I didn't find it very funny. It seemed that the hat was trying to have a sense of humor, but he failed terribly.

"Will you get on with it already?" I half yelled as I caught my breath again.

"…and edgy." he added. I held my breath again; it was fun being so dramatic over something so silly, and no one around to tell me I was acting immature. "So as I was saying before I was so ruefully interrupted," I rolled my eyes again. "It seems you belong in the Ravenclaws house."

I let out my breath and wiped my forehead, "Whew I'm glad that's over with." I looked up at Dumbledore trying to see his expression to the news; since I was completely clueless as to if the news was good or bad. His face curved into a small smile, I could tell it was forced he must not have expected the news. "Well…" I finally urged him to say something after a long silence.

"Oh yes!" he snapped out of his trance-like state, "Well you can take the hat off now, and I'll get your schedule."

Happily I took the hat off and reached as high as I could to put it away on its top shelve. The hat seemed disappointed and told me to come back and visit. But I knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Dumbledore was searching through the stacks of paper on his desk when he finally found what he was looking for. "This is your schedule Miss. Runey; it would be helpful to memorize it." He gave me the paper than seemed to have another thought and started searching through all his papers again. I took a glance at the paper, folded it and put it in my pocket. "Oh where did I put that?" Dumbledore mumbled to himself more than anyone else, "Yes this is it!" He held up a blank piece of parchment, "This is a map of the grounds you may make a password and the map will only show when you use it; there's only one other like it, but I lost it many years ago." I took the map and put it with the other parchment in my pocket.

"Wonderful… so can I see where I'll be staying now?" I said and Dumbledore finally seemed to get my hint that I didn't care much about the history of some map.

"Yes, yes right this way." Dumbledore started walking towards the door; I followed closely at his heels. We stepped out of his office and down the stairs. I admired the beauty of the building and all its wonders.

I tried very hard to remember the way we came, but it soon became a fog. "Two lefts, then a right, up a flight of stairs… where we made another…" I mumbled to myself.

"What was that dear?" Dumbledore interrupted and stopped waiting for me to catch up.

"Nothing."

He led me up to a painting of a dove; in its claws it held an olive branch. "This," Dumbledore motioned toward the door, "is the entrance to the heads dormitory. The password is 'Odd truce'. Can you remember this?" I nodded as I watched a door knob slowly from the right side of the painting.

I walked to the doorknob and carefully placed my hand on it, I looked over to Dumbledore for permission and reassurance. He nodded and I turned the knob, slowly and gently as if I thought I would break it. The door seemed to swing open and I walked in, not knowing what to expect.

**End Flashback**

_The reporter was making his way down his list of questions. "Do you recall the room you stayed in? Or by any chance do you recall your roommates?" _

"_Ah, but I do. Like it was yesterday in fact…"_

**Flashback**

I looked around we were in an entrance hallway. Off to my sides there were two open hallways to different rooms. My head swung from side to side; the two rooms looked nearly the same except one was a golden color as the other was more a deep crimson. I reluctantly chose the crimson room to see first. I ran into the room, it had a ceiling that was very high above my head it had carvings of all kinds of intricate designs. The carpet was soft and I instantly kicked off my shoes. The carpet as well as the upholstery was the beautiful crimson color; the wooden tables, bookshelves and such were a red tinted wood complementing the crimson perfectly. There was a couch facing a lit fireplace with an overstuffed chair to the side.

The room was circular and had a single door on the opposite side of the room and elegant staircase against the wall leading to two doors on an upper balcony. I squealed with excitement at the thought that I was going to live here for the rest of the school year. It seemed as though I had been standing there marveling the room for hours.

"So I see you are pleased with your accommodations?" I twirled around quickly, frightened; I had forgotten that Dumbledore right behind me.

"Pleased is an understatement." I finally shut my mouth which apparently had been hanging open since I first walked in. I twirled back and began gliding around the room, looking at everything I could get my hands on.

"Your dorm will be upstairs, the door on the left I believe. This is one of two common rooms; you can go in either one when you wish. We changed it to prevent any mishaps and due to house rivalry reasons, but no need to get into that. The door next to yours belongs to Mr. Malfoy. And the other common room leads to the other two rooms, which belong to Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter."

"And when will I meet them?" I can't say that I wasn't excited but I wasn't exactly thrilled either. I wasn't the best when it came to making new friends.

"When their classes are over they will most likely come back to put there books away, but that will be in a few good hours. I assume you can do the introductions alone?"

"I believe I can."

"Great, until then you may wonder the halls or the grounds. Have you talked to Filch like I have recommended?"

I nodded remembering my talk with him wasn't what I would call a pleasant one. He had been the only staff at Hogwarts that I have yet to find decent enough. He just told me all of the forbidden places, rules I shouldn't break, blah, blah, blah. "Yes, I have." I muttered. Dumbledore looked please and left the room.

I had plenty of time to wonder so I decided to have a look out on the grounds. I took out the map and tried to think of a fitting password. I decided on 'Pluie' it meant 'rain', my favorite weather, in French. This was my second language. I tapped the parchment and said the password. Black ink ran over the parchment, where I had tapped my wand, slowly but surely forming the map of Hogwarts.

I wanted to explore the grounds further, so with another glance at the map I slowly made my way outside. When I had finally found my way out, I didn't know how I actually did it, I was sure I was going to get lost! The great doors where Dumbledore and I had entered earlier were already open, letting the fresh air wash over me.

Now that I was outside I didn't know where to go first the grounds were so enormous. I didn't want to miss a thing so I decided to start at a lake I thought I saw earlier. The wind whistled around me gently picking up my long flowing skirt and then bringing it back down. I loved the feeling of wind in my hair, it made it feel… weightless. I looked at my feet and realized I had forgotten my shoes back in the room, but I loved the feeling of the soft, cool grass beneath my toes.

I was walking along the building, just to be sure I wouldn't get lost. I noticed far away over by the forest there was Hagrid's hut. I was considering going to visit when I noticed him and a class behind his house. There were a few students who seemed to have wandered away from the class; they were instead leaning against Hagrid's hut, obviously bored. It seemed to be a snotty looking girl, an overly pompous blonde haired boy, and you can't forget the two goons towering over him.

I noticed the blonde hair boy looking over in my direction; I didn't want to be seen. I saw the lake straight ahead, so I decided to make a run for it…

It was a much longer run than I'd expected, panting I found a shady weeping willow tree and climbed underneath. There was a beautiful bench by the trunk of the tree, so I knew I wasn't the only one to know about this spot.

I sat down and gazed out over the lake. The breeze made ripples in the water; they sparkled when the light hit them. I was so enticed with the beauty of the view I must of lost track of time, before I knew it I heard Hagrid's voice from across the grounds dismissing his class.

I needed to get back to the dorms, but without anyone seeing me, but how? I looked down at the map, almost everybody was heading inside, but there were a few people who seemed to be heading for the lake. They would see me for sure.

I heard a rustling in the tree behind me, without thinking I got up and crawled out the side of the tree. As I looked around I saw that everyone was mesmerized by the beauty of the lake, thus no one was looking in my directing. Perfect timing to make another run for it…

As I neared the grand door I decided it was safe to look back, I looked at the tree and saw a blonde head disappear into the tree behind the two body guards I had seen earlier. They were looking for me. Glad that I left when I did I turned around and took another breath of fresh air before I began walking to the dorm.

* * *

A/N- I had a whole bunch of chapters written, and since HBP is out and no one is reading these I decided to just put all the chapters I'd written out, now. A great BIG 'Thank you' to my 2 reviewers! 


	3. THREE Unexpected Greetings

**Unexpected Greetings**

"_Who were your first friends that you made at Hogwarts and how did you meet?" he was good at asking all the questions, no wonder he did it for a living._

"_First friends? That's an easy one. But how we met." I laughed to myself. Too many good memories flashing in front of my eyes. "That's a more tragic story. Well for me at least. I'm pretty sure everyone else got a kick out of it."_

"_Tell me about it…" said the reporter._

"_As you wish…" said I._

**Flashback**

Glancing at my map every few steps, I noticed I had gotten many strange looks from younger students. I hadn't changed into my school robes yet, so I assume that's why. As I climbed one staircase after another I saw fewer and fewer people until I was soon the only one around, I was glad the weird looks were beginning to get on my nerves.

I recognized the painting ahead of me. As I neared it and said the password I started getting butterflies in my stomach, man I've never been this nervous to meet new people before. I opened the door.

I heard voices in one of the rooms. As I started walking into the hallway a breeze caught the door and slammed it shut. I heard the voices abruptly stop, and so did I.

Small murmurs and whispers could be slightly heard. I began to gracefully tiptoe down the hall. I give up, I'm too nervous to meet them. I'll just wait until I run into them.

Just as I thought that I could make it my foot seemed to get caught up in the rug and my graceful tiptoeing fell into a stumble. I fell right on my face. I think the sound I made was something like 'Urrgffuhh' as the wind was knocked out of me. Footsteps were running toward me and I dragged my hand up to see if my nose was broken. Nope, not broken, but I had the bloody nose from hell.

I put my sleeve on my nose and turned over to see the three faces that were hovering around me.

"Oh my gosh are you all right?"

"Bloody hell that must've hurt."

"Do you need help?"

Everybody was talking at once so I couldn't decide who had said what.

"No I think I'm alright." I was pushing myself up when I felt them grab my arms to help lift me.

"Oh I know a spell that will fix that right up." I looked around now and noticed that a brown haired witch had said it. She took my hand off my nose and cleaned it up with a simple spell. "Now for the hard part." She concentrated on her wand that was pointed directly at my nose. "Convalesce."

It tickled a little, I felt my nose and it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"It's a miracle." I laughed at myself for finding the best ways to meet people.

They laughed too and invited me to go sit with them. They took me to the other common room that I hadn't seen before. It was an exact replica of the maroon one, except it was gold. I could see them all clearly now. There was the pretty brown-haired girl who fixed my nose, there was a lanky red-haired boy, and there was a tall brown-haired boy. He looked familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it.

The girl seemed very friendly and promptly began introducing everyone. "Hello, your probably wondering who we are, just some random people coming up and helping you in the hall." She jabbered on, "Well I'm Hermione Granger, this" she pointed to the red-haired boy, "is Ron Weasley and last but not least is Harry Potter." She indicated the familiar looking boy. It clicked! We had read about him, he was famous for his lightning bolt shaped scar.

I saw an outline of the scar beyond his messy hair. I gawked a moment, I never thought I would be meeting him in person. He must have been used to that behavior because when he noticed he just laughed. Soon the others joined in.

"You have yet to tell us your name." Hermione inquired.

"Oh, yeah… um… my name is Mae Runey." I said as nicely as I could manage.

"Nice to meet you." Well wasn't she the talkative one? "If you don't mind me asking how'd you get into the dorm?"

"Are you here to see Malfoy?" The red-head (Ron was his name?) said rather arrogantly.

"No, I transferred here from the U.S., hence the accent. Anyways I will be staying in the heads dorms also." They looked puzzled. "In a dorm off of the other common room." This seemed to clear things up, and then they looked at me with sympathy. "What?" Now I was the confused one.

"Sorry, it's just you'll have to share that common room and bathroom with Malf—"Harry was saying.

**End Flashback**

"_Do you remember your first encounter with that famous Draco Malfoy?" he said jokingly._

_Draco had been sitting next to me, when he heard the question he just laughed and put his head in his hands. "Yes'm, that 'famous' Draco Malfoy. The little charmer he was…" I told the reporter the story. "And in French, can you believe it. Lucky for him I can speak French too." I then stuck my tongue out at Draco sitting next to me. You can't get much more mature than me. I started thinking of our first encounter, I couldn't believe it, it seemed so long ago._

**Flashback**

"Did I hear somebody call my name?" The blonde-haired boy that I'd seen earlier was in the doorway (minus the two cronies).

"Sod off Malfoy." Ron grumbled.

Why do they hate him so much? I thought he was handsome. He wouldn't stop staring at me though. I gave him a 'whatever' look and continued from where we had been interrupted, "Dumbledore never said I had to share a bathroom."

"He didn't tell us either, we found out on our own." Harry added.

"Oh." I do say that too much don't I? I think I need a bigger vocabulary. I noticed that Malfoy character was still staring, I was getting annoyed. "Will you stop!"

He walked over to where I was sitting and took my hand. "Pardon mon comportement mademoiselle, mais vous avez pris mon souffle loin. Mon nom est Draco Malfoy." _(Pardon my behavior miss, but you took my breath away. My name is Draco Malfoy.) _He said in a thick French accent, and then he bent down and kissed my hand.

I gave a little eye roll at the kiss. "Yous n'allez pas me défaillir avec les baisers de main et le discours doux Draco. Je suis Mae Runey" _(You can **not** swoon me with the hand kisses and sweet talk Draco. I am Mae Runey.) _Truth be told I thought it was a charming thing he did, but I certainly didn't let it show.

He smirked a little and moved his face so close I could feel his breath on my neck. "I like a challenge." he whispered in my ear. A chill went down my spine as he stood up straight and left to the other common room. I admired the way he held his head so high as he walked, in such a graceful and… arrogant manner.

I rolled my eyes once more so my company wouldn't know he had just given me the chills.

"What was that all about?" Hermione came and sat by me. I looked at everyone's faces; they were all staring at me and looked utterly befuddled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nothing, nothing look don't worry about it. I can handle him myself. Now if you don't mind I think I'm going to go take a look at my room and unpack my things." I got up and started walking toward the other common room but stopping in the doorway. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Harry answered first, just as I started to leave Harry added, "Wait! I forgot to ask you what house you're in."

"Ravenclaw." I answered quickly as I walked out. Unsure, still, of what this meant.

I remember what Dumbledore had told me about the house rivalry. I noticed that the embroidery on the Harry, Ron, and Hermione's robes. They all had a lion, unlike Draco who had a snake. I guess those were the houses he was talking about, and they didn't exactly get along so there's the rivalry.

I was in the gorgeous maroon room again. It was empty, thank Merlin. I didn't need another encounter like the one I'd just had.

The staircase was carved just like the ceiling. You almost didn't want to step on it, afraid you might scratch its beauty. I didn't want to disturb Draco so I slid past his door, not making a sound, also not falling on my face again. My door had the name Mae carved on it in bewitching cursive letters.

I put my hand on the doorknob, ready to be reacquainted with all my possessions. I turned the doorknob, but wait. It wouldn't turn. I kicked it once and hit it a few times, it was making me mad and why wouldn't it open!

* * *

A/N - You know a lot of people say 'Read and Review', but I don't really care if you read it just review. Granted it would be nice to know what your reviewing about but its not required. So...

REVIEW


	4. FOUR My Room

**My Room**

"…_and your room, what was it like?" he continued from his last question. "If you don't mind me asking also who was the first guy in your room?"_

"_Isn't that kind of personal?" I asked not wanting to give the answer very much._

"_Unless you don't want to tell me." said the reporter, man this guy was good._

_I looked at Draco he once again had his head in his hands. I laughed. "Well my room was…" he listened as I explained. "and the first guy was…" I explained again. "…but he wasn't invited in, if that makes it any better." I said and heard Draco laugh from behind his hands._

**Flashback**

A password! How could Dumbledore forget to give me the password to my own room? It was getting late and I needed to get in there. I looked around the room and finally came to the only solution I could think of. Hastily I dragged myself to Draco's door and knocked.

The door soon opened and Draco stood there in only his silky black boxers. I was a little shocked, wow these people are really _too_ friendly. I finally took my eyes off his abs and looked at his face.

"I knew you couldn't resist. Have you come back to apologize?" He said over-confidently.

"I apologize about what?" I gave him an innocent look and he laughed. "I actually came to ask help with my door." I looked at my feet, it sounded more pathetic than it was, really!

"Your door?" He was giving me a bewildered look and then laughing at me some more.

"No really, look." I told him then went and had another little struggle with my door. After one last kick I looked back over at him. Draco was leaning against his doorframe crossing his arms with a genuine smile planted on his face. Man he really did look good without a shirt. Wait, what was I thinking? He noticed my wandering eyes and his smile grew. He was still laughing at my earlier struggle.

"Well for one you might want to make a password." He managed to say in between laughs.

I thought for a moment. "Okay I have one, what do I do now smart ass?" I gave him my death glare.

He rolled his eyes at my comment. Hey wait isn't that **my** trademark? "Put your wand to the door and say it, it's as simple as that." Did he always have to make me feel so stupid?

"Do you mind?" I didn't want him to hear my password, was he going to get the hint?

"Not at all, go right ahead." My guess is he got the hint but didn't take it.

I sighed; this was going to be a long year. I decided it wouldn't matter that much if he knew my password so I placed my wand on the door and said the password.

The door swung open to reveal…the most magnificent room I've ever seen. The entire room screamed sophistication. It looked like it'd been copied from Beauty and the Beast. I walked in and started humming the _"Be my Guest" _song in my head.

The room –no wait- **my** room was royal violet- the walls, the carpet, the bed, the canopy, wait I have a canopy? A canopy of silk and lace in different shades of purple, it was perfect. There was a wooden desk next to the door and the giant bed was spread across the middle of the room with plenty of room to spare. Next I noticed that one wall had windows, big windows, they spread from the ceiling to the floor. They had drapes of the same color and material of the canopy. In the middle of all the windows were two grand glass doors.

I rushed to the doors and opened them, they revealed a balcony. I strolled out of the doors. It was later than I had thought, standing out on the balcony revealed a majestic view. I guess our room was in a tower, which would explain all the stairs. As I looked out it seemed as if you could see every star in the sky. They all winked at you as you gaze at their beauty. The moon creates just enough light to see the outline of a chair on the balcony.

Draco must have been watching from the doorway the whole time. He sauntered over with that usual smirk on his face.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He was surveying the sky.

Maybe it's just me but I've never heard a guy say 'beautiful', so this phrase took me by surprise. I couldn't help but whisper "Yeah." completely in awe.

"I'm going to go; you should get your pajamas on. Tomorrow's going to be a long day for you. Chéri de bonne nuit." (_Goodnight darling_.) He said in a soft voice.

I watched him leave then took one last glance at the night's sky and walked to my wardrobe, it seemed all my clothes had been put away for me. I found my new robes with the eagle embroidered in the corner. I traced my finger along its back. Why did something so juvenile make people enemies?

I found a nice pair of silky pajamas and slid into them. I laid down; It'd been a long day. My heavy eyelids slid shut as I thought about the day and the people. I drifted off into my own wonderland.

**End Flashback**

"_Where you good in school meaning good grades, nice to teachers other students?" he really didn't miss any subject did he?_

_I clicked my tongue I did this when I'm nervous, "I guess you could say I wasn't an 'angel child' nor a 'devil child'. Maybe somewhere inbetween?"_

**Flashback**

I woke. I looked at the clock and noticed it blinking 6:25. I lie back down to try and get more sleep. Okay… one more check on the clock won't hurt, 6:26. It's mocking me, I swear.

I felt a cool breeze on my face and noticed I left the doors open all night. I heard the sound of birds tweeting outside. Normally a sweet tune, but at this early in the morning I would call it 'obnoxiously annoying'. Now I defiantly couldn't get to sleep.

I swung my feet of the bed, I could get a shower in before anyone else woke up, and maybe wait for someone to show me breakfast and my classes. Yeah, that sounds good. I grabbed a towel from my wardrobe, closed the balcony doors and descended down the stairs to the bathroom.

I heard water running inside; would anyone actually wake up this early voluntarily? I knocked just in case it was my mind imagining things. I heard a voice inside yell 'Just a minute'. Hmmm…

I wasn't sure how long it would take for the person to finish so I grabbed a leather binded book from the nearest bookshelf. I might call myself a bookworm, but you can't tell me it isn't a good way to pass time. I loved getting caught in a good book and daydreaming about it all day until you're able to go and read the next chapter. That was the life.

A few moments after I finished chapter one I heard the door open. I glanced up but just long enough to see what the sound was. After reading one last chapter I realized what I had just seen. Slowly I reared my head back up for a second glance. Just as I had thought there was Draco in a towel gathering his things from around the bathroom.

"You can go ahead if you'd like." He wasn't looking toward me but I knew he was talking to me.

I gawked (some more) as I nodded. The school I had gone to was co-ed, yes but girls and boys never shared dorms, nor common rooms. At my old school I was focused on grades, I wanted to prove to my foster parents that I was trying my hardest. I didn't let the boys interfere with my studies, not that I didn't have any boys who had crushes on me.

I stumbled into the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. My golden brown hair framed my face. A little messy from the sleep, but I would get over it. It was thick yet flowed whatever direction the wind blew. My eyes weren't an odd and unusual color and they weren't some shocking blue. They were rich dark brown; I've been told many times that they almost blended in with the black pupil.

I glanced sideways in the mirror and noticed Draco staring at me. He quickly looked away and gathered the rest of his things as he rushed out.

I took a long, hot shower, the best kind of all. I wondered what me and Draco had, was it a friendship? I doubted it since I had only known him for about a day now.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I gathered my clothes from the ground and began upstairs to get ready. As I walked out of the bathroom a cold breeze chilled my body and I ran upstairs.

I took out my uniform and said I quick spell to dry myself off. My hair was dried into a frizzy mess, as usual. I found a book that I used every morning to get my hair to its presentable self and said a few more spells to get it untangled and less frizzy. It dried into loose waves that were just under my shoulders, the perfect length to manage.

I walked to the common room; it was still a bit early to go to breakfast. The first day of school, I took out my schedule as I cantered down the stairs. First it seemed I had Potions with Slytherin, taught by the one-and-only Professor Snape. I had met him a few times over the summer, I guess you could say he wasn't the most charming teacher ever, but over-all he wasn't the worst.

"How's your schedule?" My head flew up to only notice Draco sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He was reading, I hadn't noticed him.

"Few with Hufflepuff, few with slytherin, and some with Gryffindor." I sat down on the couch, surveying the schedule once again.

"That sucks, I mean the Gryffindor part."

"I don't mind I guess." I glanced up at Draco he still seemed a big shocked about me not caring for a class with Gryffindor. Once he noticed me staring back he quickly shook his head, with a disapproving look on it, and went back to his book.

I watched the fire sway and dance and sighed as I realized this is my life. Not just some temporary dream that would go away as soon as I wake, no, this was permanent.

"Are you okay?" Draco must have been watching me.

"Yeah, I suppose."

He didn't seem content with my answer, but soon realized that I didn't want to talk about it. He dropped the topic as he came and sat by me on the couch.

"You know were going to be here for the rest of the year. So we better get comfortable with talking to each other." This wasn't the same Draco who came into the common room yesterday and interrupted the conversation, he seemed different. He wasn't as haughty; he treated me as an equal.

I forced a tight-lipped smile. I could tell he was expecting an answer, but I didn't have one so I decided to ask a question that has been faltering in my mind for quite some time. "Why don't you along with Gryffindors?"

"Well, it all started with Salazar Slytherin and G…" He explained the history of the feud. It seemed silly that a feud would last this long. "And that's where our age comes in, people consider Slytherin the bad guys and Gryffindor the good ones, naturally bad and good don't get along. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are the go betweens. They don't normally take sides. Or if they do it's usually with the Gryffindors" he scoffed.

"That's stupid." I mumbled and Draco shrugged. I heard Harry and Hermione arguing as they walked toward the exit. They turned their heads as they passed the opening to the common room I was in and waved, then continued their argument walking out the door.

I watched as Draco got up and moved toward the door, I stayed sitting, thinking (not one of my most skillful past times).

* * *

A/N - Once again I hope you like it and I would be much obliged if you would review. Good or bad, I want all of it. 


	5. FIVE Enemies

**Enemies**

"_Any enemies so to speak?" yes, it was that reporter once again._

_Draco and I exchanged glances. He answered 'no' for me as I answered the question for myself as a 'yes'._

"_Who?" Draco asked me confused._

"_The one who was obsessed with you, the one who hated the guts out of me. Now can you guess?" we were arguing amongst ourselves._

"_Ah." Draco said simply.  
_

"_Yes, I remember the first time I met that bitch…"_

"_So you have hard feelings toward her?" the reporter added in.  
_

"_No, no hard feelings. I almost feel bad for her; I got what she wanted in the end."_

**Flashback**

"Are you coming?" He was waiting for me.

"Oh, yeah." I got up and quickly scurried to catch up with him. He guided the way to the 'Great Hall'. As we walked he explained how houses no longer have to sit with each other, he also mumbled something about Dumbledore being a fool for trying to create house unity. I wouldn't quote him though for I didn't hear it clearly enough. In the Great Hall the ceiling was like nothing I have ever seen before. It was, well, magical. Draco led me to one of the tables nearest the wall. I glanced all of the tables over and noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ron at a table completely opposite the one I was headed toward. They saw me and waved once again, I smiled and waved back. It was nice to feel accepted.

I sat down next to Draco and noticed I was across from that snobby girl I had seen earlier with Draco. The two bodyguards were on the other side of him.

"Are you going to give of the pleasure of introducing the new girl?" She said the word 'girl' with such venom it made me flinch, but Draco wasn't paying attention. 'He seemed like he was used to ignoring this girl,' I thought, saying 'girl' with the same amount of hate as when she said it. Mmm payback, even if it is just in my head.

"MMM MMMMM…" She cleared her throat loud enough so the whole hall probably heard her, even if they acted like they were used to it and continued talking and laughing.

Draco swung his head so it met her gaze. "What!" He shot at her. She seemed really peeved that I had sat next to him, and he didn't even notice her.

"INTRODUCE HER ALREADY." she shouted at the top of her lungs in an annoying high pitched screech. Everybody's head swung to find where the screaming was coming from, everyone noticed me, the 'new girl' and I heard whispers start up everywhere.

My face began to redden it burned as if the ozone layer had burned a hole right through the roof and was letting all of its UV rays attack my face at once. Draco noticed my embarrassment and quickly shot the school a menacing stare, which quickly sent them straight back to what they were doing earlier.

"What was that for?" he shot at her again in almost a whisper.

She looked ashamed, like a little puppy dog looking for forgiveness after chewing up your shoe. "I just wanted to know her name." I was afraid she might start whimpering or eating the furniture later.

He sighed as he began introducing everyone for me. "The one over there is Pansy, a little hot-tempered she is." She gave him a nasty thanks-for-nothing look. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." He indicated the bodyguards, which was no use I wouldn't be able to remember which was which later on. "Everyone this is Mae."

"I heard there was a commotion earlier, what did I miss? Did that Mudblood and Weasley have another go at it?" A rather handsome guy slide in next to me, looking at Draco for answers.

"No that was just Parkinsons' over here." Draco eye rolled.

"Ah, sorry I missed it." He chuckled. Pansy gave him a nasty glare, similar to the one she'd been giving me ever since I sat down. The new arrival seemed to finally notice me, his eyes lit up. He took my hand and kissed it. 'A new person for him to hit on, oh yay' I thought sarcastically. Slytherin must be 'The House of Charm'.

I cut him off before he could say anything, "Sorry," I said retrieving my hand. "That move has already been used."

He shot a glare at Draco who shrugged. "Sorry, my associate here has been stealing my moves, ever since first year."

Draco laughed at him. "You wish, vice versa."

"Anyways, my name is Zambini. Blaise Zambini." Great, just what the world needs, another Bond impersonator.

"That would make me Runey. Mae Runey." I said mocking his every word.

Just then Dumbledore appeared near the front of the heads table and cleared his throat. Slowly the Great Hall quieted.

"Sorry for the wait for the food. We have been delayed but will continue momentarily." With all the commotion I forgot about food, I glanced down at my stomach and felt if give an ungrateful gurgle. "Dig in." I heard Dumbledore say softly and slowly, as he always speaks.

Those were the magic words 'Dig in'. Food appeared before my eyes; I gave into my hunger and took a little bit of every edible thing in sight.

**End Flashback**

"_Why do you think you were put in the Heads dorm? I mean I know Dumbledore said it was because of 'lack of space' in the other dorms, but do you believe that?"_

_This was the first question he really asked my own opinion on. "Well I guess since the beginning he was suspicious of me being different or special or what ever you want to call it. So I guess I think that's why he put me in there." I'd never really thought of it this way before. _

**Flashback**

My first class was potions with Slytherin. Crowds of students were swarming around me, rushing to their class, hoping not to be too late. I soon lost everyone I was following, and unfortunately I forgot my map back in my room. I stood on my tippy-toes wondering if that would help. Me only being 5'3" it didn't help a smidgen.

I felt a wrist grab me through all the people and pull me out of the mess. Once I was out I dusted off my robes, like they do in the movies, and then looked up at my rescuer. I found Harry's green eyes gladly watching me. I gave him my warmest smile and told him thanks. He led me down to the dungeons, which I was quite familiar with. Once we found the classroom I said thanks once more as he went off to him next class.

I noticed Draco was already seated, next to Pansy, much to his dismay. I smiled at him, in spite of Pansy, as she glared back. I was getting quite used to the glare by now.

"Why Miss Runey is it?" Snape said in his usual cold whispy voise. "Why don't you go take a seat Miss. Runey. Let us see," He scanned the room looking for an available seat. "Well I guess your going to have the one next to Zambini it doesn't seem we have any others." I felt very uncomfortable with the class's gaze following me. 

Blaise had scooted my chair out for me. I whispered a quick 'thanks' and Snape went on with his lesson.

Snape went on about bottling fame and putting a stopper in death, in all truth I wasn't listening. Blaise told me that he went over this every year. Before I knew it the class was over, I hoped that the next lessons would be more interesting.

I told Blaise goodbye after class and went to find some other Ravenclaws. Our next class was Charms with Hufflepuff much to my dismay. This would mean I'm not going to know anybody in that.

Charms didn't turn out as bad as I had thought. I met some nice Ravenclaws (one in particular was very nice, her name was Veta) and a few Hufflepuffs who weren't too bad. The rest of the day went by as well as could be expected with Pansy constantly sending me that all-too-well-known death glare. I can't picture her without it plastered on her pale face anymore. Neville blew up his tea while he was supposed to be reading the tea leaves in Divination, don't ask me how.

I trudged back up to the common room, clothes caked with mud. The entire way I mumbled about how dumb it was for Hagrid to be letting a mad ostrich-like creature run around the grounds, throwing people this way and that way.

I ran up to my room quickly before anyone, else, would see me. I quickly changed and headed downstairs, I told Hermione I would do homework with her this evening, the teachers really let pile it up. All in all I had about 6 feet of parchment due in a few days.

It felt good to be in clean clothes once again. There was probably a little bit of dirt in my hair, but that would have to wait. I walked into the opposite common room, Hermione wasn't there yet but I found Harry sitting on a chair.

I walked quietly, so I wouldn't interrupt him, but I decided it best to speak up so he wouldn't think I was spying. "Hi Harry, seen Hermione? She was supposed to meet me here." I babbled, he seemed to make me do that.

"Uhm…"

"Sorry to interrupt you it's just I didn't think Hermione seemed like the kind to be late, I sworn she would've been early." I paused to take a breath and noticed that he was awful quiet even if I was taking ever chance there was to talk away from him.

He noticed I was done and continued, "She went up to her room she seemed really upset about something, but wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Oh," I was ashamed that I had just gone on and on when Hermione was upset. "Do you think I should try?" I wasn't sure if I knew her well enough that she would divulge her secrets out to me.

"Wouldn't hurt."

* * *

A/N- You know the drill, lets hope at least.  



	6. SIX Bonding

**Bonding**

"_Who were your best girlfriends in school? The ones you told all your secrets too, it might be interesting if I do a follow-up article with them." the reporter was smiling at his own brilliant idea._

"_Um… yeah I had a few. Hermione and Veeda, she was from Ravenclaw. But I wouldn't interview them if I were you." This subject never failed to make me in a lousy mood, and Draco knew it so he reached over and grabbed my hand as I stared off into space and a single tear slid down my face._

"_She hasn't had contact with any of them for years." Draco answered for me._

**Flashback**

"Yeah…" I looked at my feet while I slowly and carefully walked up the staircase. I found her door quickly because it had her name carved beautifully carved in her doorway, just as mine was. I knocked softly. "Hey Hermione," I said in a soothing voice, "it's Mae I, uhm, just wanted to talk to you, about stuff. Can I come in?"

I heard sniffling on the other side of the door, and wondered for a split second if she was going to let me in. Then I heard a crackly voice on the other side of the door manage to yell, "Go away!"

I wasn't the kind of person to give up, you know?

"What do you thinks wrong with her?" I whispered to Harry off the side of the stairs.

"I think it might have to do with her and Ron."

"What about them?"

"I can hear you!" Hermione yelled hoarsely once again from the other side of the door.

"They are going out." He said a bit quieter. Harry shook his head as he sighed and put his head in his hands. "I've never seen 'Mione so upset."

I trudged back upstairs and knocked a little harder. "Please Hermione, I just want to help."

"No!" this time it sounded cranky.

"Pleaseeee?" I sounded sad and made whimpering noises at which Harry scoffed at.

Another sniffle, "Your not going to give up are you?"

"Not in this lifetime." I smirked at my own remark, wow I need a life. Anyways, I heard foot steps on the other side of the door. The door opened a little bit and I saw Hermione with tear-streaked face and red watery eyes. Her hair was not it shimmery self. To say it straight forward, she looked terrible.

"Oh Hermione!" I walked in and she closed the door and I hugged her as she cried on my shoulder a little bit. "What's wrong? Is it Ron? What'd he do?"

"Whoa, whoa slow down there." she let out a small giggle. "One at a time."

I brought her a tissue as we sat down on her bed, "Sorry, okay so what's wrong?"

"Well, Harry was right. He's always right," she sighed before she begun again, "Ron, h..he..he…" She stuttered, her mouth didn't seem to want to let her finish what she was saying. "He..he..he.." she stuttered on.

I had the biggest urge to say 't..t..t..today junior' but I held back. "He…" I helped her.

"He-broke-up-with-me." She said so fast I could barely make out what she said. "He left me for some other girl, just like I was some POSSESION! He just got bored and left me for whoever wants to find me next and dust me off!" She wasn't sad anymore. She was fuming from the ears, just like all those cartoons do.

Anyone else would have said something like well, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Not me, I was trying to comfort here not make her feel even worse. My expression was one of a shocked extent. "That BASTARD!"

"I know, and it gets worse, she is…" Her face twisted into a disgusted look, "ugly." she stated.

Again, shocked expression, "He didn't?"

"Oh yes, my friend, don't underestimate him." Her eyes narrowed, "He will find a way to stab you in the back, somehow. Don't trust him."

Now it was time for some understanding on the other side too. "Don't you think your taking this a little too seriously, I've been dumped a number of times and I'm still friends with most of them."

She looked at me with hopeful eyes, "You really think we could still be friends? I mean I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship with a stupid breakup."

I laughed, one minute she's sad then next mad now hopeful, what's next? "I think you could."

"He never told me he was going after that ugly girl anyway; I guess I just assumed it." She laughed at herself as I smirked at her comment. I started walking toward the door, bonding time was over, time to go.

"Hey, wait." Uh-oh what now, now another breakdown? I glanced behind me. Phew she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, I've never really had any good girlfriends. It's nice isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"I'll meet you down in the common room, we really to get that homework done."

I smiled and left. Harry was waiting for me anticipating with his life.

"What is it is she okay?" He questioned.

I sat down on the couch next to my things and gave him a smile. I sighed as I rolled my eyes, "Girls." I muttered and let my head fall into my hands.

**End Flashback**

"_So, I heard about that one famous quidditch game, what are your views on it Draco. Would you do it again to win a quidditch game?"_

"_Bloody hell that's a stupid question." he answered, "Of course…" he looked at me with that famous smirk, I was a little worried about what he was going to say. "…I wouldn't." he took his eyes of me and put them back on the reporter, but he squeezed my hand which was still interlocked in his. When I heard his answer a 100-watt smile spread across my face._

"_Mae, what are your views on that day." the reporter continued._

"_That was the scariest day of my life. Seeing them headed toward me scared the shit out of me. Not literally." I added after seeing everybody's faces._

**Flashback**

"C'mon Maeeee!" Hermione whined while dragging me up the Quidditch stands.

"Uhhh, it's too early." I whined back. It was the first game of the season, why they would have it extra-early in the morning beats me. She finally decided on a suitable seat and dragged me down next to her. I glanced around at everyone around us. I stuck out like a sore thumb. I was the only person on my entire half of the stadium that was wearing a different color robe. Every so often I got one of those 'what is she doing in our section' deadly glares. "Hermione, are you sure I can sit here?" I asked her uneasily.

"What do you mean?" I glanced down at my robe then gazed over the gobs of the maroon and gold robes, she followed my gaze and understood. "Oh don't worry you can sit where ever you want it doesn't matter, really!"

The past week I've been spending just about every waking moment with the trio of friends. They really went out of their way to make me feel welcome, although sometimes I would walk in on them huddling in a corner whispering about something. Everyone has rights to their own privacy, right? Then why did I always get the feeling they were talking about me? I pushed all the negative thoughts back as I noticed they were finally introducing the players.

The Slytherin team was announced first. I clapped quietly and discreetly so as not to draw any attention to me, I was already afraid the crowd was going to jump me after the game for sitting in 'their' section. Next introduced was Gryffindor. I felt safer clapping a little louder for them. Ron's name was called and I saw him scanning over the stands for a familiar face. It must have not been very hard to find, because of that whole robe dilemma. He found us and waved. He and Hermione worked out their differences and are now 'friends'. Real friendly of friends if you know what I mean? Harry's name was called and he did the same as Ron.

I noticed Draco watching Harry wave to us. He quickly glanced over at us and I mouthed a 'good luck' to him before the game started. I'm not sure if he could read it but he got the picture and gave a small sincere smile. I heard the whistle blow, and the game was on. I leaned on the seats of the row behind us. We were near the back with nobody behind us.

((((Due to my lack of writing talent about quidditch I am just going to skip to the end, my deepest apologies!)))))

"…and Gryffindors are up by 50, it's looking like their going to win by a landslide. Neither seeker has spotted the snitch quite yet, oh would you look at that? Bletchley just blocked an amazing throw by the Gryffindors chaser." stated the Hufflepuff announcer who always seemed to lessen his enthusiasm when talking about the Slytherins. "Weas… Oh! What's this? It seems Malfoy has caught sight of the snitch!" he muffled a laugh, "Well doesn't that beat all? Usually Potter is the one that spots.." he laughed some more before catching sight of a teacher giving him ice-cold glare."

I watched my two best guy friends chasing at dangerous speeds after a tiny glint of gold soaring through the air. Draco was the more mysterious, quick-witted one who always had a comeback for your comment. Harry was more shy, he was caring to no end and he was sweet sincere. As I day dreamed about them I didn't seem to notice that they were both, still flying dangerously fast I might add, heading directly for me. I'm pretty sure my eyes were at least 3 times their usual size. They were neck to neck both had their hands outstretched. I looked up and saw the buzzing snitch directly above me then it moved behind me. Oh crap, to get the snitch they were going to have to go through me. Wait that isn't possible. The boys tried to slow their pace when they saw what they were going to crash into. At the last possible second I seemed to regain conscience as Hermione was yelling into my ear, "DUCK." I did as she said just in time too.

The announcer was on his feet in excitement yelling, "FOR MERLIN'S SAKE DID YOU JUST SEE THAT!" I felt a rush of air above me, it all went so fast. I heard the other side of the stadium cheering. "Wicked move by the brown haired girl in the stands!"

"It looks as Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch…and Slytherin wins, yay for them." The announcer was being sarcastic until he saw the teacher giving him another one of those glares. "I mean let's hear it for Slytherin." he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

My head was still down at my knees. Hermione pulled me up and started violently shaking me. "Stop it." I cried not being able to take it any more.

"Mae! You scared the hell out of me I've been calling your name for the past 3 minutes and you haven't even moved." she gasped as I turned to face her. "Are you okay? You look like a ghost."

"Thanks." I muttered as I stood. The area around us was nearly empty. As Hermione and I descended the stairs of the stadium the crowds of people we passed were all whispering and pointing at us, me in particular. A few even came up and gave me a pat on the back and said, "That was bloody awesome! I thought you were going to be smashed like a bug for sure!" These comments made me cringe at the thought.

* * *

A/N - I told you I wan't talented with all that quidditch writting, even though you should review any way. No, I'm not kidding. 


	7. SEVEN The Argument

**The Argument**

"_Have you had any men fight over you while you were in school?"_

_These questions were getting more and more bizarre, it seemed soon he was going to begin asking me who the name of my hairdresser was, or if my bedroom faces east or west. "Well there was that one time." I said and noticed Draco look at me questioningly. "Well it wasn't really over me more like, about me."_

**Flashback**

Hermione was headed to the library and I declined her offer to go along. I just wanted to go and read a book or something relaxing after that tiring morning. I turned the last corner to the dorm and neared the door. I heard muffled shouts coming from inside. I said the password and quietly moved my way in. The hall that led into the two rooms was dark so I sat down against a wall and listened.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" yelled a voice I noted as Harry's, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

"I don't think killed…" Draco sneered.

"OKAY THEN, YOU COULD HAVE PARALYZED HER!" Harry corrected himself, by now I was positive they were talking about me.

"I slowed down right along with you, I'm sorry my broom doesn't go from 110 to zip in seconds like yours does."

"You know very well that it wasn't your brooms fault." Harry sounded a bit calmer but much more annoyed.

"Look, I didn't mean any…"

Harry cut him off, "Well of course you didn't 'mean' to. DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT M... YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Harry growled he crossed the hall to his own common room and soon enough I heard a door slam. I was disappointed that they had gotten into a fight; lately they had been ignoring each other, which was better than their fights at least. I think it was me who made them do it, and now it's I who has made them enemies once again. I whispered the password to the door and slid out. Then casually of course, made my way back in, making as much noise as possible in the process to announce that I was just getting back.

I headed toward my room, rushing so I wouldn't have to talk to anybody. I grabbed the stair rail and swung myself on taking the steps two at a time. Good news, no one was in the common room. Draco must have gone to his room. Phew.

I rounded the last stair and swung around to see my door… open? I pulled out my wand and slowly edged my way in.

I jumped when I heard someone begin to speak, "I hope you don't mind I let myself in." It was Draco, who else?

"How did you know my password?"

"I was there when you made it; anyways I just wanted to talk to you about today." Oh great. Just what I didn't want to do, talk.

"Go on…" I decided to just get this over with so I could take a nap or something.

"Well I just really wanted to say that I'm sorry about today, on the quidditch field, I know Harry stopped but I was just going so fast and my mind was just on the game and I didn't know that I was about to hit you until it was almost too late." He said that so fast that he had to stop to take a breath. I looked at his face, it was filled with a pained expression. I let out a sigh and went to join him on the end of my bed. "I could've really hurt you."

"But you didn't, did you? It's okay nothing happened, if anything did happen you could consider yourself as good as dead right about now." we both laughed a little. I stood and walked out on the balcony and soon enough he joined me. I watched as people ran and laughed down on the grounds.

"Don't you wish you had that?" Draco asked while looking out over the grounds.

"What?"

He turned his head and looked me directly in my eyes. "The pure happiness, not a care in the world."

I sneered at him and sat down on the chair. "Who are you to say I don't have that?" I didn't sound like the nicest person in the world at the moment and I was aware of it too.

"I can see it in your eyes." Draco said.

I could see hurt in his eyes too but he hid it well, just like me. I looked down at the floor and didn't utter another word while he walked back into my room and out my door, closing it behind him. Was I really that readable, or was he just really good at reading people.

I looked back at the grounds and then to the sky where I saw a phoenix flying toward me. I got off my chair and backed up a little to give it space to land. It perched on the railing and stuck one leg with a letter wrapped around it. I marveled how such a great bird could hold his balance with one wimpy leg. I carefully untied the letter and pat the beautiful bird. It flew away in the same direction it came. The letter stated:

**_Mae,_**

**_Please visit me in my office as soon as you can. _**

**_It would be much appreciated._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Dumbledore_**

**_P.S. Lizard Lollipops, yum._**

If I went now I would miss lunch, but it seemed urgent. I grabbed my map and headed out in search of his office.

**End Flashback**

"_When was the first time someone actually hinted that you might, in some way, be different than the other students?"_

"_It was about my second week of school, maybe third." I started_

"_You never told me about that?" Draco asked, utterly shocked._

"_Well, duh. That was after my near-death experience I wasn't really on best terms with you."_

"_Your over-reacting."_

_I rolled my eyes at him, "Anyways, as I was saying before some one so rudely interrupted me…"_

**Flashback**

Three wrong turns later I had finally arrived at Dumbledore's office statue. "Lizard lollipops." I said anxious to find out why Dumbledore wanted me.

The staircase began to turn and I stepped on. A few seconds later I was at the door knocking. The door opened after the third knock and I edged my way in to find Dumbledore at his desk, smiling at me. I walked forward to the chairs in front of his desk. I found an unfamiliar face sitting in the right chair. I scooted my way into the left chair and noticed that the man in the other chair had his hand extended toward me.

I accepted it as he said, "It's nice to finally meet you Mae." I gave Dumbledore a strange look wondering how he knew my name. "I'm Cornelius Fudge, Mister of Magic."

"I bet your wondering why we asked you up here today." Dumbledore added in as Fudge finally let go of my hand.

"I suppose so." I didn't want to seem too anxious.

Fudge looked at Dumbledore who nodded. "Did you ever know your parents?"

I was really confused now. I didn't really like this 'Cornelius Fudge' guy, nor did I like talking about this subject. "No." I stated directly. Fudge looked at Dumbledore who nodded while writing something down. "As I have told Dumbledore before." I added.

"Alright, we just need this information one last time, for the record. Has anybody you have ever encountered talk about your parents or do you have any idea who they might be?"

I shrugged "No and no." Well nobody has every talked about it to an extent anyways, but I wasn't telling him that. He did the same routine by glancing at Dumbledore who was writing something down again, and he nodded to continue again. I was no longer in a good mood, for the second time that day.

"Hmm… well I guess we will have to go to plan 2?" Fudge was talking to Dumbledore.

"That was the plan; I'll owl the nurse while you explain." Dumbledore left into a room behind his office.

"Mae," he looked at me directly in my eyes. "We were wondering if you would willingly provide a DNA sample for… um… testing."

Now this was getting weird. "Willingly?" I questioned.

"Yes, we don't want to have to force you."

I sighed, what in the world could this be about? "Can I ask what this is all about?"

He looked nervous as he tugged on his collar and swallowed hard. "Um…"

"That will all be all be explained to you in due time." He had just come back into his office. "The nurse will be here shortly." he directed the last statement at Fudge.

I still hadn't answered and Fudge was looking at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. Sure." I figured it would happen either way.

* * *

A/N - Wierd chapter, huh? Well it will be explained in due time, just like Dumbledore said. Duh! REVIEW 


End file.
